


【灿俊】雪上红梅

by OTT8426



Category: ChanJun, DongRen, NCT (Band), Soulmate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTT8426/pseuds/OTT8426
Summary: *弟弟，叫屁的老婆，叫老子哥哥的番外*真女装，🚲*OOC，请勿上升
Relationships: coulpes
Kudos: 8





	【灿俊】雪上红梅

00.

在你这片白雪地上，我要种下独属于我的红梅。

01.

“可以不做了吗？我好累，明天还要去实验室。”

断断续续的声音夹杂着微微的喘息充斥在潮热的卧室里。

“不行哦，再等一下。”

“李东赫！你自己数数你说了多少次这句话了？你能不能快一点啊？”

“仁俊哥哥啊，男人怎么能说快呢？”

话音刚落，李东赫用力地顶入将黄仁俊小声的呜咽撞得破破碎碎的。

“但是我明天要和教授去参加会议真的不能迟到啊，别做了啊。”

“那哥哥要答应我一个条件才可以哦。”

黄仁俊想要回头，但是因为真的没有力气了，陷在柔软的枕头里，哼哼唧唧地道，“你先说是什么要求，我可不敢什么都答应你。”这家伙真是，什么都敢想，简直反了天了。

李东赫附身在黄仁俊耳边低声说道，热乎乎的气息打在黄仁俊耳廓上，引得他全身一阵颤栗，

“哥哥穿女装陪我去逛街看电影好不好？”

黄仁俊的耳廓不知道是气得还是羞得变得粉粉嫩嫩的，引得李东赫有些上头，轻柔地撕咬着黄仁俊的耳垂，下身意味分明地轻轻顶入，黄仁俊被做怕了，连忙应下“不平等条约”，

“好好，答应你就是了，赶紧给我下去。”

“遵命，老婆。”

李东赫用力地顶入然后释放，餍足地翻身而下朝黄仁俊说着俏皮话。

回应他的是一个直面而来的枕头。

黄仁俊第二天总算是是这个学期第一次准时到了教研室而没有迟到，对上师姐师弟调侃的目光，黄仁俊只能回以一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

李东赫这人就是个笑面虎，看着是个小甜甜，话说的比谁都好听，笑得比谁都甜，但其实就是个领土意识超强的熊崽子，手搂着，下巴磕着，一口一个“我家仁俊哥哥”，生怕别人不知道两人有一腿。

黄仁俊跟着教授去了趟C大参加会议，回家的时候李东赫正在做黄仁俊最喜欢的麻辣香锅，听到黄仁俊回家的声音，从厨房探出头，一脸神秘地朝黄仁俊向卧室努努嘴，黄仁俊只觉得脸上一燥，这个混不吝色的臭小子！

心情复杂地来到卧室，看到一个精美的盒子躺在床上，黄仁俊有些不情愿又有些期待地拆开包装精美的丝带。

黄仁俊拆开丝带看着躺在盒子里的JK制服和黑色的长发假发，只想拿把剪刀把这衣服和假发给全部绞了，手颤着拿出这件甚是省布料的JK制服，黄仁俊两颊绯红，不知道是羞得还是气得。

“呀！李东赫！”

李东赫一手拿着平底锅一手拿着锅铲一脸笑意地跑了过来，看着黄仁俊坐在床上拿着那件他精挑细选的制服，笑得双眼完成两弯新月，“哥哥还喜欢吗？”

“我喜欢你个大头鬼！滚啊！”

02.

“那个女生好好看啊！那个腿，我酸了，我要是，算了不想了不想了。”

“男朋友也很帅啊，果然漂亮的孩子旁边还是漂亮孩子啊，他笑得好可爱啊。”

“女生穿的JK校服是自己改的吗？改得好好看啊。”

“衣服改得好没用，还是要身材好啊，你看她的腰真的好细啊，还有马甲线。”

李东赫搂着黄仁俊走在街上，黄仁俊心不甘情不愿地戴上了黑色的假发，出门前李东赫还过分地给黄仁俊梳了一个高马尾。因为黄仁俊常年在家也不喜欢阳光，两条幼嫩白皙的腿俏生生地从酒红色的百褶裙下露出，穿着棕色的小牛皮鞋，正是青春洋溢的女高中生模样。

黄仁俊拧着李东赫腰侧的肉，“还要去哪里逛啊？都逛了快两个小时了！”

李东赫被拧的痛得倒吸一口气，“姐姐，姐姐，轻点轻点，痛啊！”

黄仁俊听到李东赫这不要脸的称呼，惊讶地睁大了双眼，小嘴殷红地张开露出柔软的舌苔和珍珠似的小贝齿，“李东赫！”

李东赫失笑地揉了揉黄仁俊的头发，“好了啦，去买一双鞋我们就去看电影。”

趁黄仁俊不注意，李东赫微微低头偷了个香，从黄仁俊口中探得刚刚吃完的香草雪糕的甜蜜，“哇，真好吃啊。”

这亲密大胆的举动让周围一直偷偷关注两人的女生诧异地惊呼出声了，真，真是，太甜蜜了一点吧？！

听到周围的小声惊呼，黄仁俊本就在外容易害羞的性子让他忍不住将自己埋进李东赫怀里，双手紧紧攥住李东赫外套的衣襟。

李东赫环住黄仁俊的腰，下巴轻轻蹭了蹭黄仁俊的脸颊，“老婆害羞了？反正更亲密的事我们也——”

黄仁俊猛地退后一步，愤愤地瞪着他，眼尾拉出一抹艳丽的红色，眸子里撒满了星子，亮得李东赫只会俯首称臣。

“好，好，好，我不说了，我们去看电影。”

李东赫做了个嘴巴拉拉链的动作，然后讨好地朝黄仁俊笑了笑，再大的脾气看到李东赫这样子，黄仁俊也觉得自己气不来了。

电影看的是黄仁俊念了很久的电影版《唐顿庄园》，他还想着下个月入一套礼服呢，肯定会很好看，李东赫侧头看着盯着大屏幕想事情想得入神的黄仁俊，微微一笑，转头看向屏幕中穿着华丽礼服的玛丽，心里有了主意。

03.

“仁俊，你的快递我给你拿回来了。”

黄仁俊诧异地挑眉，他的快递？怎么会寄到学校里来？

当看到寄件人是嗨灿COCO之后黄仁俊努力压抑住自己那飞扬的嘴角，这又是什么东西？

‘要和我跳舞吗，我的公主大人’

这个时候微信里李东赫发来了信息。

黄仁俊抱着这个巨大的快递盒第一次翘了教授的讲座提前回了他和李东赫的家。

再一次拆了一个大大的精美盒子，黄仁俊看着盒子里躺着的华美浅金色的礼服，耳尖染上了果酒的艳红色，这个家伙！就知道他那次电影肯定又没有认真看！

烛光温暖了晚春还有些寒凉的夜色，衣着正式又华美的年轻人在客厅里，像是上个世纪最绅士和最优雅的贵族在烛光中相遇，弯腰，颔首，牵手，翩翩起舞。

“我很喜欢，这个礼物，我很喜欢，谢谢。”

一舞结束后，黄仁俊提起裙子向李东赫致意。

“老婆的意志就是我的意志。”

李东赫一脸正经说出最不正经的话，惹得黄仁俊瞪了他一眼，这人就是会坏气氛。

两人在家里吃了一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐，黄仁俊难得地喝了点红的，两杯下去，整个人就有些晕晕乎乎的了，李东赫无奈又宠溺地扶正黄仁俊的身子，又不能喝酒，还喜欢喝酒，哪像个东百人啊？

“东赫”，娇嫩的花伸出枝蔓缠住了小书生，小书生蹲在花前静待花开。

细长的脖颈上因醉酒染上了绯红，小小的喉结像一个没绽放过的花苞，李东赫心神全被攫住，探过头想吻住花骨朵，从温热的唇畔到小巧的喉咙，再是精致的锁骨，扯开有些碍事的衣物，衣服穿在身上是衣服，不穿扯开也就是一团破布。

破布就扔掉好了。

高价订制的华美衣裳被李东赫眼睛都不眨地丢在了地上，还附赠了他这一身西装加皮带。

抱起已经喝得有些晕晕乎乎的黄仁俊，李东赫喘着气，头抵在黄仁俊心口，听他一声一声的心跳。

“东赫，要做，要做。”

李东赫眼神一暗，这谁还忍得住？略带急躁地抬头用力吻住黄仁俊如玫瑰一般红艳柔软的双唇，手揉捏着小花的花心，让他为他绽放，让他为他吐蜜。

前期的扩张几乎没费什么力气，黄仁俊彻底为李东赫开放了他的伊甸园，甜腻的气息蔓延在潮热的空气里，烛火跳动着，好像捏爆了一颗茉莉花味儿的爆珠，唇齿间全是春日的味道。

慢慢附身探寻只属于他李东赫的洞天福地，手指在黄仁俊裸露细腻的背上弹奏出一首欢爱的交响曲，求他的宝贝儿多出些汁水出来赏给他解解渴。过于集中的快感让黄仁俊难耐地仰起身子，线条流畅的背部和臀部勾勒出让人发狂的弧度，两片肩胛骨像朵蝴蝶形状的花，黄仁俊是不爱运动不假，但是柔韧性很好也不假。

身躯交叠，李东赫微闭着眼吻住黄仁俊圆润的肩头，下身慢慢探进那方令他神魂颠倒颠倒神魂的洞天福地，黄仁俊正想反悔不做了，红着眼眶扭头想要撒娇耍赖。

李东赫见身下的人一阵扭动就知道这人要反悔，略带惩罚地咬住黄仁俊的耳垂，一个挺身不给他反悔的机会。

不一会儿黄仁俊的股间就变得黏黏糊糊了，饱满的臀部上也沾染了些许腥白，像是他往日最爱的杏仁蛋糕上的那一层亮晶晶的奶油，鲜嫩得让人肝儿颤，命都想给他。

黄仁俊显然没料到今天李东赫一上来就不要命地顶他，简直就是一个疯了狂的牲口，想要转头说些什么却被顶撞得身子直往前，黄仁俊死死抓住李东赫硬邦邦的手臂，眼神已经有些迷蒙了，泛着水光的唇畔吐露出足以李东赫失智的呻吟，集中的快乐让他不禁蜷缩起了脚趾。

浓浓的液体喷薄而出，黄仁俊只觉得又满又爽，意识渐渐回笼，难为情地闭上眼。

再睁开眼就发现与自己已经和李东赫面对面了，背靠着冰凉的玻璃，黄仁俊伸出软绵绵的胳膊想要推开李东赫，李东赫只是微微垂着眼，用略微可怜的语气说着“别推开我”就让黄仁俊心甘情愿地为他摆弄。

抱着黄仁俊在怀，想要更深一点，将自己最为痴迷的黄仁俊那双纤细笔直的双腿靠在自己肩膀上，猛地刺入，再优柔地退出，在黄仁俊的腿上落下他李东赫的烙印，看着白雪上开出朵朵红梅，艳情得让他痴狂。

“你怎么那么好啊老婆？”

黄仁俊气李东赫故意说些不着四六的来刺激自己，喘着胸膛上下起伏，勾得李东赫将吻从腿上落回他的心口，“做就做，啊，别给老子废话，还有，叫屁的老婆，啊李东赫！老子是哥哥！”

“嗯，知道了，哥哥老婆。”

大开大合，如果可以，他只想合二为一，缠绵的呻吟中，李东赫一声低低的喘气，眉梢都是餍足的喜悦，低头一口咬在黄仁俊瘦弱凸起的肩胛骨上，像是一口叼住了小精灵精巧的小翅膀。

一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束后，黄仁俊疲惫地躺在床上，李东赫已经将留在黄仁俊体内的东西都清理出来了，此时的黄仁俊就像一颗熟得发烂发透的水蜜桃一般，白色的肌肤陷在墨蓝色的被褥之间。

李东赫此时从卫浴走出，看着黄仁俊嘟嘟囔囔的模样，爱意溢满了心头，已经快要溢出来了，钻进被窝用自己刚洗完的热气去闹黄仁俊。

“别闹，累。”

“我爱你，仁俊。”

耳边只有黄仁俊浅浅的呼吸，就在李东赫以为黄仁俊已经睡着了的时候，传来他低低的答复，

“知道了，我也。”

END.


End file.
